danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair
Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ''' (known in Japan as '''Super Danganronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy, スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園, Sūpā Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen), often shortened to "Super Danganronpa 2" or "SDR2", is the sequel to Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, and was released on July 26, 2012 for PSP, iOS, PSVita, and Android. The game was confirmed for a NA and EU release on February 13, 2014; and was released for PS Vita in North America on September 2, 2014 and Europe and Australia on September 5, 2014. Plot The game is from Hajime Hinata's point of view as he starts his first year at Hope's Peak Academy. As he walks into the school building he is overcome with fatigue, when he recovers he finds himself in front of a door. He has the strong urge to open it, and once he does he finds himself in a classroom full of his new classmates. They suddenly find themselves locked in the classroom and a pink bunny, Usami, appears before them, claiming herself the class' teacher. Suddenly the classroom around them falls away to reveal a paradise-like island. Usami tells them they are on a school trip and they are to befriend each other to gain hope fragments and make their hope grow. Just as they get used to the peaceful island life, Monokuma appears and takes control of the island, announcing that the students must participate in a life of mutual killing if they wish to escape. Gameplay In Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, the player controls Hajime Hinata. The gameplay is very similar with the first game, so please check the gameplay section in the Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc post first. The only noticiable change in the game was that Hinata will be able to walk around the Jabberwock Island in 2D. Very noticiable changes were made in Class Trial, these were the new mini-games, this mini-games are Nonstop Consent, Rebuttal Showdown, Panic Talk Action, and Logic Dive. For more info about these new mini-games, please check the Class Trial post. Chapters The game is divided into six main chapters, preceded by a prologue and followed an epilogue. Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? We meet our protagonist of the game, Hajime Hinata, and he is about start a year in Hope's Peak Academy. But when he just about to enter the Entrance Hall, his vision started to swirl, and he loses consciousness. After that, Hajime found himself in front of a class-like door and enters it. Inside the door, he meets the other 15 students, who all claimed to have found themselves in a similar situation. After a confused disscusion, Usami, a magical rabbit, suddenly appeared and declared that she is the teacher of the group. She proved it by, using her magical stick, "transporting" the students to a tropical island called Jabberwock Island. After the students finally got used to the island, Monokuma, a strange bear who claims that he is the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, appeared. He claims that they must kill one another to graduate and leave the island. Usami attempts to defeat him, but failed after Monokuma's Monobeasts appear and she and ended up losing her magic power and turned into a useless rabbit, now named "Monomi" after being forced by Monokuma to become his adoptive "little sister". The students must accept their fate, and the Field Trip of Mutual Killing Begins. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair The next day after Monokuma arrived and destroying Usami's "heart-throbbing" school trip, the students gather in the restaurant. Byakuya gathered the group to tells that he found something odd about the statue-like device on Jabberwock Park in the central island. The statue has a huge timer that counting down to "something" that will happen in about 21 days. Byakuya then volunteered himself as a leader of the group and promise to defend them and won't let the killing game happened. However, in that night, Monokuma invited the students to assamble at Jabberwock Park, where he and an unwilling Monomi perform a comedy routine. Monokuma later revealed to the students that Monomi actually working for an organization named Future Foundation, an organization that responsible for erasing the students' memories. Monomi does not deny the fact, however, her response was reluctant to explain the reasons behind the actions. Monokuma also told to the group that their number were only fifteen in the group, so one of them are the mole for the Future Foundation. The next day, Byakuya announced that they would threw party at the old lodge beside the hotel. Usami who heard this plan happily granted her permission to the group to use the lodge (which was previously off-limits) for their party. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Electric Clocks? Chapter 5 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair Chapter 6 - This is the End, Goodbye Academy of Despair Characters Teachers Usami :Voiced by Takako Sasuga (Japanese) Rebecca Forstadt (English) :Usami (ウサミ Usami) also known by her full name, "Magical Girl Miracle ★ Usami" is the teacher of the groups until she was turned into Monomi (モノミ Monomi) after she was defeated by Monokuma and lost her magical power. Later, she was adopted by Monokuma as his little sister. Students Hajime Hinata :Voiced by Minami Takayama (Japanese) Johnny Yong Bosch (English) :Hajime Hinata (日向 創 Hajime Hinata) is the protagonist of the game. Due to being unable to remember his title, he is known as the Ultimate ??? (超高校級の「???」). In Chapter 6, it revealed that Hinata is an alternate identity of Izuru Kamukura, the person behind The Tragedy. He hold the Ultimate Hope ''(超高校級「希望」) title, following the ''Izuru Kamukura Project. Nagito Komaeda :Voiced by ''Megumi Ogata (Japanese) Bryce Papenbrook (English) :'Nagito Komaeda' (狛枝 凪斗 ''Komaeda Nagito) is an generally peaceful boy who is focused on getting the students to show as much hope as possible, even if it means for him to be killed. His title is the Ultimate Lucky Student (超高校級の「幸運」). Chiaki Nanami :Voiced by ''Kana Hanazawa (Japanese) Christine Cabanos (English) :'Chiaki Nanami' (七海 千秋 ''Chiaki Nanami) is a laid-back girl who seems to often be sleepy. She is a heavy gamer and thus was given the title of the Ultimate Gamer (超高校級の「ゲーマー」). Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu :Voiced by ''Daisuke Kishio (Japanese) Derek Stephen Prince (English) :'Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu' (九頭龍 冬彦 ''Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko) is a violent boy who is the successor of the largest Yakuza family in Japan. He is the Ultimate Yakuza (超高校級の「極道」). Despite his title, he has a childlike face and a small stature. Ibuki Mioda :Voiced by ''Ami Koshimizu (Japanese) Julie Ann Taylor (English) :'Ibuki Mioda (澪田 唯吹 Mioda Ibuki) is an upbeat, energetic girl who is the lead guitarist in a popular girl band. But later, she out from her band due to Creative Differences and is currently pursuing a solo career. She goes by the title of the Ultimate Musician (超高校級の「軽音楽部」). Kazuichi Soda :''Voiced by ''Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese) Kyle Hebert (English) :Kazuichi Soda' (左右田 和一 ''Sō''da Kazuichi'') is a rather timid student who is prone to overreacting. His title is the'' Ultimate Mechanic'' (超高校級の「メカニック」). Gundham Tanaka :Voiced by ''Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese) Chris Tergliafera (English) :'Gundham Tanaka' (田中 眼蛇夢 ''Tanaka Gandamu) is a mysterious and dramatic student who speaks in cryptic sentences. He owns four hamsters who are the "Four Dark Devas of Destruction" and is given the title of the Ultimate Breeder (超高校級の「飼育委員」). Byakuya Togami :Voiced by ''Akira Ishida (Japanese) Jason Wishnov (English) :'Byakuya Togami' (十神 白夜 ''Togami Byakuya) is the heir to a successful family business and sees himself superior to others. He has a strong sense of responsibility to protect the other students. He is given the title of Ultimate Affluent Progeny (超高校級の「御曹司」)His real title was later revealed to be the Ultimate Imposter (超高校級の詐欺師). Mikan Tsumiki :Voiced by ''Ai Kayano (Japanese) Stephanie Sheh (English) :'Mikan Tsumiki' (罪木 蜜柑 ''Tsumiki Mikan) is an easily intimated young nurse who takes pride in her work and is often clumsy. Her title is the Ultimate Nurse ''(超高校級の「保健委員」). Hiyoko Saionji :''Voiced by ''Suzuko Mimori (Japanese) Kira Buckland (English) :'Hiyoko Saionji' (西園寺 日寄子 ''Saionji Hiyoko) is popular with men due to her cute and innocent looks. However, she has a malicious and patronizing personality. She is the Ultimate Traditional Dance''r (超高校級の「日本舞踊家」). Akane Owari :''Voiced by ''Romi Park (Japanese) :'Akane Owari' (終里 赤音 ''Owari Akane) an energetic, friendly student who is quick to lose her temper. She also likes food. Her title is the Ultimate Gymnast (超高校級の「体操選手」). Nekomaru Nidai :Voiced by ''Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese) Patrick Seitz (English) :'Nekomaru Nidai' (弐大 猫丸 ''Nidai Nekomaru) is a strong and muscular student who is passionate about sports. His title is the Ultimate Team Manager (超高校級の「マネージャー」). Teruteru Hanamura :Voiced by Jun Fukuyama (Japanese) Todd Haberkorn (English) :Teruteru Hanamura (花村 輝々 Hanamura Teruteru) is a talented cook who is known for his lewd remarks. He is given the title of the Ultimate Cook (超高校級の「料理人」), although he prefers to be referred to as a "chef" instead of a "cook." Sonia Nevermind :Voiced by ''Miho Arakawa (Japanese) Natalie Hoover (English) :'Sonia Nevermind' (ソニア・ネヴァーマインド ''Sonia Nevuāmaindo) is a polite and cheerful girl who is a princess from overseas. Her title is the Ultimate Princess (超高校級の「王女」). Mahiru Koizumi :Voiced by ''Yū Kobayashi (Japanese) Carrie Keranen (English) :'Mahiru Koizumi' (小泉 真昼 ''Koizumi Mahiru) is a sensible girl who likes to take photographs. She was given the title of the Ultimate Photographer (超高校級の「写真家」). Peko Pekoyama :Voiced by ''Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese) Janice Kawaye (English) :'Peko Pekoyama' (辺古山 ペコ ''Pekoyama Peko) is a very serious and stern woman who shows little to no emotions. She was given the title of the Ultimate Swordswoman (超高校級の「剣道家」). Gallery スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園 オープニング(Danganronpa Opening)|Game opening. DANGANRONPA 2 GOODBYE DESPAIR Official Trailer |London MCM Expo English Trailer Links *Official English Site Trivia * The game's third chapter's name, 'Trapped by the Ocean Scent', has the same name as one of the game's soundtrack, 'Trapped by the Ocean Scent', also known as 'Ocean Breeze Dead End'. * The game's fourth chapter's name, 'Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Electric Clocks?', is a reference to the SF novel 'Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?'. * The game's first English trailer did not translate Sonia's homeland to Novoselic. This was corrected in the English game's opening. Category:Game Category:Events